Worth It
by Aine Valentine
Summary: "She tackled Eren to the ground, rolling him over, sending them into a rolling spin, keeping him in her arms. He landed with his back on the ground, her hands on either side of his head. 'Looks like I've won again.'" In which Eren decides to start a game.


Notes: If any of you follow me on tumblr (leonhaardted), you may know I had a headcanon. Well, this is that headcanon brought to life! I hope you enjoy it!

Annie raised her fists, getting into her fighting stance. Eren mimicked her, ready to face her. He was hoping he wouldn't get beaten _so _badly this time. Eren made the first move, swinging his fist. Annie countered the attack, sending one of her own.

The two fought for a while, until Eren gave her a strange look. Annie didn't lower her fists. "What?" She asked, a slight pant in her breath. Eren blinked at her holding out his arm. Curling all of his fingers but one, he pointed at Annie and lightly tapped her shoulder twice. "What the fuck?" She asked, confused beyond belief.

"You're it."

Annie blinked at him as he turned and ran. "What the—Eren Jeager!" She yelled, rolling her eyes. "I refuse to chase you around like you're some bitch let off her leash!" Everyone around them stopped sparring, staring at the two.

Eren paused. "Oh, Annie, you gotta catch me if you want to beat me!"

Annie raised an eyebrow. "I already beat you every day, you moron." She said.

Eren shrugged. "You can ask Mikasa. I was always the best at tag," he taunted.

"Are you seriously challenging me to play _tag _with you? A game invented for children?"

Eren nodded. "If you wanna train, you gotta catch me!" He turned and bolted once more.

Annie grit her teeth, running after the boy. She was fast; he gave her that. Within seconds, her arms were pumping at her sides and she was running faster than anyone had seen the girl move before—which was surprising, as she was already fast during their drills and training. She tackled Eren to the ground, rolling him over, sending them into a rolling spin, keeping him in her arms. He landed with his back on the ground, her hands on either side of his head. "Looks like I've won again."

Suddenly, Jean shouted, "Eren's it!" And began to run. Several others laughed and joined in. Annie hopped off of Eren and gave him an icy glare.

"Don't you dare tag me again, Jeager!" She yelled, turning and running with the rest.

Eren caught up to Armin, and tapped his shoulder. "Armin's it!" He yelled.

"Armin's it!" Mina relayed. The shout went across the training grounds as the teenagers ran.

Armin tapped Jean's shoulder. "Jean's it!" Again, the shouts went across the grounds.

Jean tapped Krista's shoulder, earning a growl from Ymir. Krista gave an innocent look to Ymir. "Oh, don't worry about him," she said, placing a hand on Ymir's arm as shouts of "Krista's it!" were heard. "…Because now you're it!" She squealed and ran away.

Eventually, Eren was back as 'it' and chasing Annie, who was only one step ahead of him. He jumped on her back, pulling her to the ground. She landed on top of him, her back pressed to his chest. He rolled the girl over and turned himself so he was mimicking what she'd done earlier. "Looks like I've won," he taunted.

Annie rolled her eyes, but a smile played across her lips. Eren's smile dropped from his face, staring as she began to laugh quietly. He had never heard her laugh before, and he decided right then it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. With his face only inches from Annie's he ducked down, lips brushing hers very gently—

Suddenly, he was lifted by the shirt collar, feet dangling in the air. "Enough games! Back to training, all of you! No dinner tonight for disobeying orders!" Shadis yelled, dropping Eren to the ground. Hastily, Eren helped Annie up, his face as red as Mikasa's scarf. "Jeager! Leonhardt! Twenty laps around the whole training base! Move it!"

The pair rushed off, not wanting to get in any more trouble than they already were.

Neither of them told anyone else the reason they got done with the laps so quickly was because the two continued to tag each other as they ran.

For the first time in a while, Eren made Annie smile. They both agreed the punishment was so, so worth it.


End file.
